


Somewhere Only We Know

by sweetautumnleaves



Series: The Sweetness Of You [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: AU, Alec has also no chill, Alec is a lawyer, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Businessman Magnus, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Magnus is shameless, Shameless Innuendos, What else is new?, all the feelings, it gets really fluffy and cheesy, it literally warms the heart, road trip... kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 20:12:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10624296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetautumnleaves/pseuds/sweetautumnleaves
Summary: Ever since they got together, Alec Lightwood and Magnus Bane often find themselves getting caught up in work. This ultimately leads to the couple having less and less time for each other. So when Alec has to cancel their plans for a weekend together once again, he decides that enough is simply enough. Screw work. Screw everything.Little did he know that Magnus isn’t working this weekend but has instead taken some days off—without telling him. Apparently there is only way to find out why: Drive to Magnus’ cabin in the middle of nowhere and confront him. A good plan. But since when does life follow a certain plan… ?(sequel to “The Notorious Pumpkin Pie” but can be read individually)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> I am back with another Malec fic. Yay. Which not only turned out way longer than expected. Way angstier than planned. And most importantly... is a bit late, too. lol In conclusion, nothing has changed when I write fanfics. 
> 
> This wouldn't have seen the light of day without the encouraging words I received from [Marta](http://softshumjr.tumblr.com/) who pretty much ~~forced~~ told me I can do this. (If you know Marta, you know what I mean. Otherwise, I am not exposing her here again.)  
>  Thank you to [Athena](http://ijustreallylikechemistry.tumblr.com/) for looking over this for me.  
> But the biggest THANK YOU goes out to [Maris](http://followmetopromiseland.tumblr.com/) who not only dealt with me constantly whining about it but who also beta-ed this in record time. Without you I probably would have put it into the bin, so, thank you, sweetie! ♥

Alec looked up from the mountain-high pile of folders that lay neatly on his desk. He sighed, rubbing his hands over his face to get rid of the fatigue that he’d tried to unsuccessfully fight off for a while now. 

It had been hours since he’d sat down to look over those case files. Case files that he’d needed to look over ASAP, as his mother had told him before leaving the office yesterday morning. 

Of course. 

Alec wasn’t sure why he’d offered to do this— _because you are an idiot, that’s why!_ , he grumbled to himself. There were certainly a bunch of other things that he would much rather do. A lot of them included his boyfriend Magnus. He definitely did’t want to be sitting in his office all by himself, a shitload of work left to do and apparently 4 liters of caffeine in his system—but even that didn’t help anymore. He was tired as hell. Literally.

He swiveled his chair and looked out the window. It was dark outside, nearly 8 p.m., and the icy wind was pressing against the floor-to-ceiling windows of his office in Midtown. Across the building, where the law firm of his parents was housed, were also the lights on. Apparently he wasn’t the only fool still working yet again on a Saturday night. 

The benefits of not being married.

And single. 

At least according to his mother. 

It was a long and, most of the time, exhausting story but Alec had decided that it was useless to tell her over and over again that he was gay. And that this wouldn’t ever change. Maryse had acted as this was only a phase for her son, even after Alec had invited his last boyfriend to one of their family dinners. Not that this had stopped Maryse. She and his father were in deep denial and had treated Jordan like he was just an old friend from high school. Shortly after that awkward family dinner Alec had broken up with Jordan, because the asshole had been cheating on Alec with his ex. His parents had probably celebrated with a few bottles of the most expensive champagne they owned.

A few days after Alec had told his parents about the breakup, Maryse had immediately started with “finding a beautiful, smart, successful wife” for Alec. Her favorite subject, right after work, success and career of course. And, well, grandchildren. Because there needed to be a next generation to take over the firm, as Maryse had casually told him. Alec had rolled his eyes when his mother had started this tirade again and had pointed towards his sister Isabelle. Even if he was gay, he always wanted to have kids. With the right guy, of course. 

Isabelle, the awesome and understanding sister she’d always been, had granted their mother her wish. Sarah and Jasmine were six years old by now and Alec adored his nieces with all his heart. And in a few days Simon and Isabelle would be welcome another member into the Lewis-Lightwood family. 

Alec turned around and opened another folder, the letters already becoming kind of blurry. He yawned. There was no way that he would get all this done tonight. And just the thought of coming back tomorrow, on a Sunday, to sit alone in this cold and sterile office again, gave Alec anxiety. He wanted to spend time with Magnus. Cuddling on the couch, exchanging tender kisses and watching some dumb movies perhaps.

However, they both had to work this weekend. 

Great.

Alec yawned again, resting his head on his palm. If he was honest with himself, he just wanted to go home to throw himself on his bed and bury his face in a pillow. 

He was so tired lately. Work was kicking his ass and Alec hated it. He hated it so much. He loved working as a lawyer, he really did, but his work also kept him away from Magnus—more and more recently. Alec was so sick of being apart from Magnus or canceling dates because of work. For the first time since forever he had a boyfriend, and they both were barely able to see each other because their work schedules weren’t compatible with their private lives. 

To say that their time together clearly lacked lately was an understatement. Even the holidays were kind of a disaster. Alec had attended a lot of boring work related events with his parents while Magnus had visited his old friend Ragnor in England; as well as finishing off a huge business deal in London. Alec felt like he had seen Magnus for only two hours in the last two weeks. 

On most days, Alec was still unsure about what he did to deserve such an understanding and amazing boyfriend. After he had told Magnus that he couldn’t spend the upcoming weekend with him, because he was a stupid and responsible son that had promised to look over these case files while also preparing a new case that would go to court soon, his boyfriend had simply nodded. 

Magnus had cupped Alec’s face, a crooked smile on his lips and had leaned his head against Alec’s forehead. “It’s okay, darling. In fact, I need to be at the restaurant since there’s so much paperwork left to do,” Magnus had assured his boyfriend. “There’s no need to be sorry. Alright?”

Alec hadn’t looked very convinced because he’d felt guilty. Deep down inside he’d known that he had ruined their plans, simply because he couldn’t say no. For once. He had bitten on his bottom lip, inhaling deeply. “I hate this, Magnus. I want to spend time with you and...”

“Shhh. We will have some time together as soon as work calms down for both of us. I promise.”

Alec had choked a laugh. “We both know that it probably won’t change anytime soon. Damn it. This sucks so much.”

“Well, my dear Alexander, let me assure you that the next time we have some private time, there will indeed be some major sucking involved. And it definitely will not _suck_.”

Alec’d snorted. “That was bad. Even for you.”

Magnus had huffed, trying to feign hurt. But of course he couldn’t stay mad at his boyfriend for long, because Magnus understood that Alec couldn’t just say no to his mother since family meant everything to him. So instead, he had just pecked Alec on the nose instead. The peck ultimately led to more pecks on the lips, followed by more passionate kisses and soft moans. And Alec nearly running late for work after his lunch break.

Alec smiled. He was definitely lucky to have found such a wonderful man on Halloween. Magnus had already become so important to Alec that it did scare him on some days.

He signed another document and put it into the filing cabinet. There were still a lot of folders left that needed his attention. Fuck. Maybe he should just take them home with him and squeeze in a few hours of sleep. He knew Maryse was against this. For confidentiality reasons. Alec scoffed. First of all, his mother wasn’t here. She and his dad were off to L.A. to attend some charity event. Second, he would only head home to his lonesome apartment. Where nobody would be awaiting him. Just his cold bed that would be lacking of Magnus’ warmth. Again.

Alec tilted his head back and stared at the ceiling. He really should just let this rest for today. 

Truth be told, he knew he was an idiot. Putting everyone and their happiness before himself. Especially since Jace had offered to help. But since Alec knew that Jace had planned to propose to his long term girlfriend Clary, he had assured Jace that it would be okay to leave the office. That he would get the work done by himself.

_Idiot._

Tiny snowflakes started to fall, melting against the windows. His desk lamp started to flicker slightly. Maybe this was indeed a sign. Alec got up abruptly, grabbing the files that still needed his attention and strode out of his office before his nerves got the best of him. 

Perhaps he could drop by the restaurant to pay Magnus a short visit. Alec knew his behavior was totally pathetic, especially since they had only been together for nearly four months now, but he missed Magnus. Missed his smile, his touch and even his bad puns that often made Alec blush so hard. 

It was weird. This strange feeling that Alec had in his gut for a while now whenever he thought of Magnus. In fact, he hadn’t felt like this in forever. Which not only scared him. But... wasn’t it too soon? To have developed such strong feelings for somebody that had only been a part of his life for such a short time? Even though Alec sometimes felt like he knew Magnus for a lifetime? And that he couldn’t stand even the thought of losing him?

But... he couldn’t be in love with Magnus already, right? He liked him. Sure. 

Love though? 

No. It simply couldn’t be.

Alec had sworn off love for good because he hadn’t ever wanted to put his heart on the line anymore after Jordan had broken his heart. Until Magnus came along. Melting his heart the second they’d laid eyes on each other. 

Sometimes Alec couldn’t even believe himself that he had turned into such a sap after he’d only lived for his work up to that day. Or, as Simon had told him, after Alec had showed up at Magnus’ restaurant one day: “You guys are so adorable and in love, it’s quite sickening to watch you constantly smooching each other.” Alec had squinted his eyes and had looked at Simon like he’d clearly lost his mind. Which was the usual way Alec dealt with his brother-in-law. 

Alec liked Simon, of course. He knew that Simon and Isabelle were perfect for each other and very much in love. But Simon still annoyed him on a lot of days, with his inability to shut up for five minutes and citing stupid movie quotes. Or putting Alec in a ridiculous Robin Hood costume for Halloween. (“Just remember that you’re so going to owe me, dude. I expect to be your best man. Because thanks to me and my girls, you finally got yourself a boyfriend.” Alec had wanted to kill him. He had restrained the urge to do that though for the sake of his sister. Instead he’d went and bought a kitten for his nieces.)

But maybe Simon was right all along. Not that Alec would ever tell him that. He wasn’t that crazy. 

*

“What do you mean Magnus isn’t here?” 

Alec glared at Maureen. It was busy as hell in the restaurant and Maureen had obviously no time to deal with him but after the receptionist had told Alec that Magnus hadn’t come in since yesterday, Alec had just stormed straight into the kitchen. He had grabbed a stunned Maureen by her wrists and dragged her into a corner to get some privacy to talk. Which was kind of ridiculous because the kitchen was full of people who were constantly yelling at each other, including the clattering of plates. Stressed out servers were waiting for the finished plates to bring them to the customers outside.

“Exactly what I’ve been trying to tell you for five minutes straight, Alec.” Maureen blew against a dark lock that had fallen into her face, a sympathetic smile curling around her lips.

Alec rubbed the back of his neck, taking a deep breath. After the long hours at the office he had been really looking forward to a quiet evening with Magnus while driving over to _Alicante_. Lying on the couch, eating some takeout and simply enjoying the time together, including lazy kisses and gentle touches. 

But apparently none of this was happening today. Because his wonderful boyfriend was not at work. 

Although he’d told Alec that he would be. 

Even worse. Nobody seemed to know where he was. 

Unbelievable.

Maureen cupped his forearms, forcing Alec to look her in the eyes. “Magnus is not working because he took some days off, Alec. Understood?” She asked, smiling reassuringly at him while talking to him like a kindergarten teacher.

“Yeah, but Magnus told me that he had to get some paperwork done,” Alec retorted, sounding as confused and helpless as he looked in that moment. This all didn’t make sense! At all. “Where is he?”

“That I don’t know. I’m a chef here. Not Magnus’ babysitter, I’m afraid.”

“You’re not helping, Maureen.” Alec gritted his teeth. He really had to tell himself to stay calm and not lose his patience. Which was hard. He was tired, cold and his boyfriend had not only kept quiet about his whereabouts but had also vanished from the face of the earth, it seemed. 

Maureen threw her hands in the air, obviously fed up with this discussion by now. “For God’s sake, Alec. I like the two of you. I really do. Even though you are driving me nuts with your cuteness and all these smooches. I even try to ignore you both stealing food from my kitchen whenever you think I’m not looking. But right now? You are getting on my nerves because I have actual work to do. So please,” she resolutely waved with both her hands towards the back entrance, “go and ask your brother-in-law where Magnus is. He’s the manager, maybe he has an idea. But please leave me the fuck alone now, Alec. I am begging you!” 

The last bit of her ranting came out as a scream. Suddenly everything went quiet in that kitchen.

“He just wanted to steal some cupcakes without me noticing,” she explained to the stunned staff. Some people started to giggle. Seconds later, everything went back to the organized chaos from before.

Alec squinted his eyes. “My brother-in-law? You mean Simon?”

“How many brothers-in-law do you have? Of course I’m talking about Simon.” She snickered.

“Seriously, Maureen? I’ll laughing when I have time. Which is... not today,” he deadpanned.

She patted Alec on his forearm, laughing. “You’re such a buzzkill, Alec Lightwood.” 

“Now you just sound like my sister.”

Maureen grinned. “Tell Isabelle I said hi when you see her.”

Alec rolled his eyes in a very fond way but nodded. 

“Oh, and Alec?”

“Huh?”

“Go easy on him.”

“Who? Magnus? I don’t think so.”

“Alec Lightwood, was that an innuendo?”

Alec smirked. “Don’t tell Magnus.”

Alec still heard Maureen laughing after she shooed him out of her kitchen. But not before grabbing some of Maureen’s delicious mocha cupcakes that Alec and Magnus both loved so much. Not that Magnus deserved any. But well... maybe if Magnus had a really good explanation why he went off without telling Alec, he might share them with him. 

One. 

Maybe.

*

Simon opened the door, a big goofy grin on his lips. “Welcome to the Lightwood-Lewis house, my friend.”

Alec rolled his eyes. “I’m not your friend, Simon. Nor is the force with me, so please do us both a favor and stop right there.”

“Somebody is grumpy.”

Alec scowled. “I’m not grumpy.” He shoved Simon into the hallway and kicked the entrance door shut with his foot.

“Of course you’re not. You’re just excellent at hiding your jolly party mood,” Simon deadpanned, clearly trying to keep a serious face when looking at his brother-in-law—Alec’s arms were crossed, his posture as tight as a bow. He also did his trademark and squinted his left eye. Yup, he totally was _not_ grumpy. At all.

“Simon? Not now.”

Drawn by the voices, Isabelle strolled into the hallway and gave Alec a light peck on his cold, reddened cheek. Which turned out to be quite exhausting for her since she was heavily pregnant. “Hey, big bro. What are you doing here?” 

“Apparently exuding some leftover holiday spirit,” Simon whispered into his wife’s ear while putting his arm around her waist in a protective gesture.

Alec glared at him.

“Oh,” Isabelle chuckled. “That mood again, huh?”

“Yup.”

“What are you two talking about? I don’t have a _mood_.” Alec looked between Simon and Isabelle who actually had the gall to smile at him. Unbelievable.

“Oh, nothing.”

Alec furrowed his brow. “Yeah, whatever. Just tell me where Magnus is and I am out the door in a second.”

Isabelle raised her eyebrows until they nearly touched her hair line. “You don’t know where your boyfriend is? What the hell, Alec? What did you do now?”

“Excuse me?”

“Magnus was the best thing that’s ever happened to you. How did you fuck this up already?” Isabelle asked. She folded her arms, chin high, and scowled at her brother. 

Alec closed his eyes, groaning. Why did he think that going to see his sister instead of just calling her was actually a good idea? He didn’t know anymore. Damn. He clearly didn’t take an uber all the way to Brooklyn, when the traffic was just hell with this weather, to listen to her accusations. “Aren’t you listening to me? I haven’t done anything wrong!”

“Then why is your boyfriend missing?” She looked at him like she wanted to kill him. Very painfully. Very slowly.

Alec rubbed over the back of his neck with his left hand. A mannerism that showed whenever he was nervous. “He is not... missing. I think. He’s just not picking up his phone and I don’t know where he is right now.” 

“Is this supposed to make me feel better, Alec? Because it’s not.”

“Babe, relax, please,” Simon said in a calming tone, kissing her temple.

“I agree with Simon.”

Isabelle snorted. “Since when do you two agree on something?”

“Since you’re pregnant with my nephew.”

Isabelle threw her hands in the air, exasperated. She casted one last glance at her brother before heading off to the kitchen. Fuming.

“Guess she’s really mad at you,” Simon stated the obvious with a very smug face.

“You don’t say.”

Alec heard how his sister slammed the door of the fridge. He and Simon both flinched at that sound. Alec wouldn’t even be surprised if Isabelle had just imagined kicking his head instead of the door of the fridge. He loved Isabelle with all his heart but he knew that it was better to hide in a dark corner when she was in that special mood of hers. Especially since she was pregnant. 

He ran his fingers through his tousled black hair, damp from the melting snowflakes. This day was a complete and utter disaster. His boyfriend had disappeared, there was still so much work left and now even his sister was angry at him. What the hell? 

“You know,” Simon said, hands buried in the pockets of his dark brown slacks, while leaning against the staircase and watching Alec who had started to pace through Simon’s and Isabelle’s hallway like a caged animal. “If you’d just asked nicely instead of storming into our home like a crazy person I would’ve told you where Magnus is right from the start.”

Alec stopped abruptly. He held his breath and turned around. With narrowed eyes he stared at his brother-in-law. “Are you serious? Why didn’t you say that before?” Alec’s voice suddenly sounded very high-pitched and different than normal. It always happened when he was either shocked or offended.

Simon shrugged. “Because you didn’t ask?!”

Alec gritted his teeth. “Fuck, Simon... where is Magnus?”

“Do you promise not to hurt me?” Simon asked, looking very worried. He took a step back, his head between his shoulders. “I mean I know you are so much bigger and stronger than me and you could kill me with one look only, although I hope you don’t since I married your sister and I love her very much, and there are the twins and now Izzy is pregnant again and—”

“If you don’t stop rambling, I am going to shut you up, Simon, I swear to God.”

Simon raised his arms in defeat. “Alright, I’ll tell you. But only if you swear that you won’t tell Magnus. I was sworn to secrecy.”

Alec rolled his eyes. He was at the end of his tether. Why his sister had fallen in love with this babbling, so not funny nerd was clearly beyond him. Today more than ever. “Simon! I really don’t have time for this now!”

“He’s up in the Hudson Valley,” Simon blurted out. 

Alec raised his left eyebrow. He looked at his brother-in-law like Simon had turned into Han Solo or any other creature from these _Star Wars_ movies Simon adored so much and that he’d even made Alec watch. Alec still couldn’t believe that this had happened. He blamed it on having too much red wine. And getting distracted by Magnus’ arm that had laid around his shoulder while Magnus’ fingers had absentmindely brushed over Alec’s biceps in the most seductive and soft way.

“ _Hudson Valley?_ What the hell is he doing there?” Alec shouted but immediately lowered his voice when Simon pointed his finger upstairs where the girls were sleeping.

“He has a cabin near—”

“Give me your keys, Simon.”

“What?” Simon’s eyes nearly popped out of his eyeholes.

“The keys to your van. Now!”

Simon stared at him with his mouth agape. He gulped, more than once. “You want to drive all the way there? In my van? Now? No freaking way.”

“Simon ...” Alec held his hand open, waggling his fingers impatiently. He was loosing time. He could already be sitting in the car instead of having this stupid discussion with Simon now. Why didn’t his brother-in-law get that this was important? That Alec needed to go and see Magnus. Not only because he really had to see for himself that Magnus was okay. Safe and sound. But because... he couldn’t bear to be apart from him for a second longer without telling him... that he loved him.

Alec shook his head slightly. It all was suddenly so very clear. It was all laid out in front of him. The pure joy when he was with Magnus. The constant need to be around him, especially when they were apart. The need to listen to Magnus’ voice when he was talking about how his day went while being wrapped up in Alec’s embrace. Their time together was probably the best thing that had ever happened to Alec.

He couldn’t lose this. Lose him.

_I love him._

Alec took a deep breath. This feeling should probably freak him out. But it didn’t. In fact, he had never felt this calm in his life. This chill. And as his sister liked to point out, he pretty much had no chill. 

He had to see Magnus. Now. And nothing would stop him. Not even his _Star Wars_ loving brother-in-law who always teared up when Princess Leia told Han Solo the memorable “I love you” line and that the Han Solo guy replied with “I know.” 

“No. You know damn well that Izzy will kill me when she finds out about this. Which she will, eventually.” Simon whined.

“Don’t tell her then.”

“Alec, bro, come on.” Simon made a face like he was in serious pain. “You know I can’t lie to her. We’re talking about Izzy!”

“Simon! Either you give me your damn keys now or I am hitch-hiking. Your choice.”

“I hate you, man.”

Alec smirked, knowing full well that he had won. “Yeah, do that after you give me the keys.”

“It is snowing outside.”

“I noticed that when I got here. But thanks for the reminder.”

“Don’t ...”

Alec held up his hand and Simon stopped talking on the spot. “Simon, I appreciate your concern but I really need to see Magnus. So, _please_ ...” He drawled the last word, sounding both annoyed and impatient.

Simon sighed. “Fine.” He fished the keys as well as a crumpled notepad with Magnus’ location out of the top drawer and gave both to Alec. “Call me when you get there.”

“Yeah, I will.”

“I mean it, Alec.”

A small smile tugged at the corners of Alec’s mouth. “I know. Keep an eye on Izzy for me.”

Simon nodded. “Always.”

Alec grabbed the box with the cupcakes that he’d placed on the dresser when he’d got here and ran through the thick snowflakes to Simon’s van that was parked in the garage, shaking his head.

A cabin in the Hudson Valley.

Unbelievable.

*

Maybe this wasn’t the best idea. 

In fact, it might have been the worst idea Alec ever had. Like, what idiot drove all the way up the Hudson Valley to get to his boyfriend in the middle of the night with a raging snow storm outside? Especially since said boyfriend apparently didn’t want him there in the first place. Otherwise said boyfriend might have told him where he disappeared to.

Alec still couldn’t believe that Magnus hadn’t mentioned the cabin once in all this time that they’ve been together. It wasn’t as if he could not understand that Magnus needed a place where he could hide and switch off from the bustle of New York and all. Alec totally got that. But Magnus still could have told him about his whereabouts so that Alec didn’t end up worrying about him.

The windshield wipers were scraping over the frontrow window, fighting against the snowflakes that were getting bigger by the minute while the cold wind pressed against the windows of Simon’s van. 

Alec clasped the steering wheel tighter in an affort to not go off the lonesome, snowy road. The scenery might look beautiful in the daylight tomorrow, after the storm ebbed away, showing snowy mountains and alleys and icy trees, almost like in a fairytale. 

Thank God Isabelle didn’t know about this. At least Alec hoped Simon had kept his mouth shut for once. Especially since his van wasn’t the best car for this kind of weather. Well, Simon barely used it himself—only for the transport of the music equipment when he had a gig with his band. Alec actually was surprised that the hideous van had enough gas. 

In exchange, the radiator didn’t work. Which meant that it was freezing in the van. 

He should have just stayed back in the city, getting through those case files like his mother had asked him to, eating some takeout and continue being grumpy because he would spent his weekend working instead of cuddling with his boyfriend. That would have been a good plan. Next time he should just stick to it. Changing plans was so unlike him. Especially if it ended up with him acting this spontaneous when driving through a heavy snowfall.

Honestly, what had gotten into him?

Alec sighed. He tried rubbing his hands against the steering wheel to get rid of the numb feeling in his fingers. It didn’t help much though. They still felt ice cold and looked as white as a sheet. He also wished he would’ve worn a thick woolen sweater under his coat instead of his business shirt and jacket. But who would have guessed this morning that he would end up driving all the way up the Hudson in the middle of the night to see his boyfriend.

Good thing that his mother would never find out about him pulling yet “another stunt” as she liked to call it. Against his will, Alec’s mouth twitched while thinking about her disapproving face.

Suddenly the van started bucking hard. Alec clutched the steering wheel, trying to keep the car from moving away too far off the road. Some more stuttering followed and Alec got pressed against the wheel. 

A loud bang. 

His head jerked backwards and the car stopped abruptly. Thick, grey smoke rose from the engine bay.

Alec closed his eyes, his heart beating hard against his chest due to the shock. He took several deep breaths, trying to get his breathing under control. After he relaxed a bit and his hands didn’t tremble so much anymore, he tried to start the engine against better judgement but no such luck. 

“Great,” he cursed and punched the wheel with both hands. He was so going to kill Simon. Simon and his stupid old van that probably stayed together thanks to good will alone. 

Alec rubbed his hands over his face, trying to stay calm and not freak out. He might be stuck in the middle of nowhere, a snow storm raging outside but at least he was still somewhat safe in Simon’s car. Well, a now broken down car. With no radiator. But everything else was just fine. 

Except. Not.

Alec exhaled, his warm breath visible in the cold air. He tried to remember what the name of the last village that he had passed maybe like ten minutes minutes ago was but couldn’t come up with a name. Something that ended with “wood” maybe? He had no idea. Not that it would help him right now. It was after three in the morning, most of the people would still be asleep. No one with a modicum of common sense would leave the house with this frightful weather outside.

He grabbed his phone that lay on the passenger’s seat. According to his GPS he still had about 20 miles to drive before reaching Magnus’ cabin. The weekend residence of his boyfriend seemed to be cut off from the outside world since it took Alec’s GPS at least six attempts to find the address that Simon scribbled down on the notepad. Alec never would’ve guessed that Magnus liked being so far away from the busy and glamourous city life he normally enjoyed so much. He actually mocked Alec a lot of the time when Alec wanted to stay in and share some quiet time with his boyfriend instead of going clubbing or having drinks. And now Magnus had chosen a place to spend his days off at the back of beyond.

The battery of his phone was at six percent, which meant that his phone was about to die before he reached Magnus’. Great. This was just fucking great. Alec rubbed his temples before trying to call Magnus one last time. The call went straight to voicemail. Again.

Alec shook his head. He contemplated what his next course of action should be after being stuck in the desert, his phone on the verge of shutting down and the still ongoing snowfall outside.

Apparently there was only one option.

And Alec hated himself for even thinking about it but...

“Alec? Is that you, man?” Simon answered in a very sleepy and hushed voice. There was some murmuring in the back, a female voice asking what's going on before Simon was back on the line. “Sorry, I had to head down to the kitchen. Izzy is already suspicious. You seriously owe me for lying to my wife.”

“Is she okay?” Alec worried because he remembered how angry his sister had looked before storming off into the kitchen. And he hated it when she was pissed at him. Especially since she was pregnant.

“Yeah, she is fine, I guess. She’s still upset with you though. I had to watch some baking show with her and we both know that no good thing will come out of this. So yeah, you better make things up with Magnus. I mean… you know what I mean, right?! Or do you already have? Did you two... regarding the time and all. Not that I want any details, God no, but is everything okay with you two?”

Alec tried really hard not to roll his eyes. “I am so not discussing my sex life with you.”

“What? Ew, gross.”

“Simon, listen, I have a bit of a problem, here.”

Simon whined. “Please don’t tell me that you are calling me because you forgot the condoms.”

Alec hid his face behind his hand, wishing that some forest monster or the next avalanche just kill him instantly before he might actually die of embarrassment while having this conversation. Honestly, what went into him to call Simon of all people? He must have clearly lost his mind, that was for sure.

He took a deep breath. “Simon?”

“Yes?”

“Shut up!”

There was some cooing at the other end. “Is that your way of saying that you like me?” Simon wondered and Alec bet all his money that his brother-in-law looked way too smug asking that question.

“No, that is my way of saying that the engine of your sorry excuse of a car exploded on me and that I am now stuck 20 miles away from Magnus’ in the middle of nowhere while it’s snowing outside and fucking freezing inside your van since the radiator is also broken. Besides, my battery is dying any second so I’d very much appreciate it if you—”

_Beeeeeep._

Then his phone went dead.

Alec stared at the black display. “You gotta be kidding me,” he cursed before throwing the phone on the passenger seat. “Great. This is just great.”

He stared outside the front shield window which was already halfway covered in show. Another ten minutes and the car would be probably snowed in completely. Alec rubbed his hands together, breathing some hot air on them but they still felt numb. He really hoped that Simon got the message and would send some help his way. Although it would probably take the tow truck a while before they reached him. He thought about leaving the car and going back to the last village but since it was dark outside and snowing, he feared that he would get lost. Not to mention that he was so not dressed for hiking in the snow. 

Alec leaned his head against the headrest. For real, what went into him to drive up all the way to Magnus in this snowfall? _You are in love with him_ , that’s why. Still. He should have waited until next week, when he was going to see Magnus again. Because right now he might actually freeze to death before seeing Magnus again. Not to mention those case files that were sitting in a bag under the passenger seat and that Alec was trying not to think about. His mother was so going to kill him when she got back on Monday and found out that her son decided to drive to his boyfriend rather than get the work done like he was supposed to. 

And Magnus? Magnus would probably call him a fucking idiot for driving to him. Then again, this all would have been avoidable if Magnus had told him where he went instead of coming up with some bullshit about him working when he actually took some days off. Alec still couldn’t wrap his mind around the fact why Magnus hadn’t told him the truth. They both promised themselves to always be truthful to each other. Alec hated nothing more than being lied to. Especially when it was coming from the man he was in love with.

Suddenly it hit Alec. What if Magnus didn’t feel the same? Sure, they’ve never said the L-word yet, true, but in retrospect Alec thought they subconsciously did over and over already. With how they acted around each other, those tender touches, the soft looks they shared and the overwhelming need and desire to be around each other.

Okay, he really needed to chill. He knew that Magnus cared for him as much as he did for Magnus. There was an explanation to all of this. No need for now to freak out over nothing. He trusted Magnus. Actually, he would put his life into Magnus’ hands. It was just that the current circumstances were playing tricks on his mind. That, and because he was cold, hungry and dead tired.

He remembered the cupcakes that he got from Maureen. Alec fished for the box behind him and bit into a mocha cupcake. He nearly moaned because of how delicious they tasted. Too bad Magnus wasn’t here right now. Well, more for himself, Alec thought as he munched on the rest of the cupcakes. He was hungry, sue him.

After eating all the cupcakes, Alec closed his eyes for a moment. He would just nap for like five minutes. Maximum. He needed to stay awake when the tow truck arrived. At least Alec hoped that was the case. Otherwise he was so going to kill Simon. Or, even better, Alec could tell his sister that Simon hadn’t taken the kids to the zoo as promised. Instead he’d dropped them off at Alec’s place and had gone to work because there had been some mix-up with the regular guests and a coterie. Alec and a very sleepy but also very adorable Magnus had ended up watching a Disney marathon with Jasmine and Sarah who had eaten approximately ten pounds of popcorn, thanks to Magnus. Alec still wondered how Izzy hadn’t gotten suspicious when his nieces had had no appetite at dinner that night.

Alec crawled further into his coat, trying to stay warm somehow. Seconds later he was fast asleep.

*

There was some knocking that got more and more persistent.

“Alec!” 

A voice called.

Then icy air hit his body out of the blue. Alec shivered and begrudgingly opened one eye. He blinked, disoriented for a second, and rubbed over his face. Head tilted, he stared directly into the soft and warm brown eyes of his boyfriend.

“Hey,” Alec croaked, his voice sounded off even to his own ears. Could it be true that Magnus was indeed sitting on the passenger seat? That he just needed to reach out his arm to touch his face? Or was this a dream after all? “What are you doing here?” Alec whispered. He leaned his right cheek against the headrest and smiled dopily at his boyfriend.

“Funny, I was gonna ask you the same question.”

“I wanted to see you.”

Magnus shook his head fondly, sighing. “I can’t believe you.” He put his scarf around the neck of his boyfriend and grabbed Alec’s ice cold hands, rubbing them between his own. “Driving up all the way in this weather. In this car. Have you lost your mind?”

Alec’s lips curled into a lopsided grin. “No, just my boyfriend.”

Magnus snorted. “You’re an idiot.”

“And you look beautiful,” Alec retorted. 

Magnus was dressed in a fitted burgundy and golden ski jacket and a mottled beanie on his head, some soft strands popped under the cap and fell into his face. His face was free of makeup, which never was the case when Magnus was about to leave the house. He looked so different. But to Alec, he had never looked as gorgeous as in this moment when he was by his side in the middle of nowhere, stroking freezing hands with his fingers.

“Don’t even try to charm your way out of this, Alec Lightwood.”

“Is it working?”

“No.”

Alec coughed. Magnus’ eyes widened alarmingly. He put his hand on Alec’s forehead and Alec shivered slightly at the touch. Magnus pressed a quick kiss against Alec’s temple and Alec wanted nothing more than to curl up against Magnus.

“C’mon, darling,” Magnus said in a husky tone, “let’s get you someplace warm. You’re lucky if you haven’t caught serious pneumonia by now.” 

“I’m fine, Magnus.”

Magnus huffed. “You really want to play this game with me now? Alexander, do you have _any_ idea how scared I was after I got the call from Simon? And how relieved I am now to see that you are still alive? So don’t try acting like nothing happened. This is far from _fine_.”

“Fine.” Alec grumbled.

Magnus glared at him and Alec shut up immediately. Even though he really wanted to know how exactly Magnus knew that he came to see him. Or how Simon was able to call Magnus when he had not picked up once when Alec had tried calling him.

“Let’s go.” Magnus got out of the seat, grabbed Alec’s bag with his case files and the phone that lay on the floor of the car and jogged to the driver’s side. It still snowed but not as heavily as before. “Here, let me help you.” He offered his arm to Alec. 

“It’s okay.”

Magnus arched an eyebrow, looking very much unimpressed. “Would you just take my arm, please?”

“Will you carry me bridal style then?” Alec asked with a soft smile when climbing out of the car which turned out to be more difficult than expected. He was freezing and his legs felt kind of numb after sitting in the same position for so long. And of course he tripped on the slippery road and fell right into Magnus’ strong arms. He caught Alec easily. Alright, maybe he was not one hundred percent “fine”. But Magnus was here. And right now, that was all Alec ever wanted and cared for.

Magnus mumbled something incomprehensible. Alec could’ve sworn it sounded a lot like “not today, love”. Those words made Alec fall even more in love with this man. If that was possible. And he couldn’t wait to tell him.

Just... just after getting some rest. He was just so tired all of a sudden. 

So, so tired.

*

Alec slowly opened his eyes, blinking several times before getting used to brightness. The winter sun was shining through the floor-to-ceiling window and brightened the whole bedroom with the wooden walls in a warm afternoon light. Specks of dust flickered through the air like fireflies while the world outside was asleep and covered under a white blanket of snow. No sound. Only silence. All was peaceful. Like being wrapped in a cocoon, beyond all obligations and expectations.

Alec propped himself up on his elbows. He was laying in a king-size bed by himself, a thick duvet covering his lower body, wearing a soft grey long sleeve shirt and black sweatpants that clearly didn’t belong to him as far as he remembered. A glass of water was standing on the nightstand, along with some tylenol. He frowned, bemused. Why did he need painkillers? And who put them there for him? Although the most important question would’ve been: Where was he? Because this most certainly wasn’t his bed. Or his home.

It took him another minute to put together the fragmented memories of last night. The last thing he remembered was getting out of Simon’s van and falling directly into Magnus’ strong arms. Everything after that was a big, black hole. Pressing his eyes together, Alec tried hard to come up with what had happened after that. But his mind just went blank. Nothing. With a frustrated grunt he hit one of the countless pillows on the bed. He really hoped that he didn’t do something stupid.

Oh God. 

What if he’d said the L-word to Magnus without remembering it?

Alec hid his head under the blanket. Now would be the perfect moment to just die of pure embarrassment. Driving up all the way to see Magnus, just to end up in the middle of nowhere and not remember a damn thing after his gorgeous and wonderful boyfriend came to his rescue.

He swung his long legs out of the bed, his feet sinking into the plush carpet, and grabbed the thick chunky-knit cardigan that lay on a chair. It wasn’t exactly chilly in the room, far from it, since the rays of sunlight were still warming up the floor but Alec couldn’t help shivering slightly.

The living room with its both traditional feel of a wooden cabin as well as some modern touches and details was so like Magnus that Alec couldn’t help but smile. The room was well lit due to the many big windows, a glass door leading directly to the now snow-covered terrace. Various couches in grey, white and dark purple were standing around a glass coffee table, a crackling and homey fire in the fireplace was giving off heat. 

“Did you sleep well?”

Alec turned his head and saw Magnus leaning against the door frame, his broad shoulders nearly filling the whole space. A glass filled with a golden, honey-looking concoction in his right hand. 

Magnus was wearing a more glamourous outfit than last night, even though he had toned it down a bit. Instead of the casual looking ski jacket and no make-up, he wore black skinny pants which were sitting distractingly low on his hips as well as a tangerine colored shirt under a dark jacquard waistcoat. Hair spiked up, eyes lined with khol and some glittery touches on the lids. He looked simply amazing. 

“Yes...” Alec stammered. “Yes, I did. Th-Thank you.” 

The corners of Magnus’ mouth quirked up in smile. “What for?” He sashayed towards him and Alec’s breath hitched immediately. 

Ducking his head, he started to nervously fidget with his fingers behind his back. “For coming and saving me, I guess.”

Magnus lifted Alec’s chin with his thumb, forcing his boyfriend to look him in the eyes. His face a mixture of relief and softness. “You’re an unbelievably... stubborn... and foolish... idiot,” he sighed, shaking his head.

“You keep saying that,” Alec replied sheepishly. His gaze fell on Magnus’ lips. They shimmered slightly and the thought of pressing his mouth against them, kissing and tasting his boyfriend again, was so overwhelming that Alec needed another two breaths of air to calm down his pounding heart.

Magnus sat down on the couch, elegantly crossing his legs. He took a sip from his drink and tapped with his fingers against the arm rest, clearly waiting for Alec to make the first move.

“Are you mad at me?” Alec blurted out since he couldn’t take the silence and Magnus’ intent stare any longer.

“Why should I be mad at you?”

Alec pursed his lips. The fact that Magnus did not call him “Alexander” nor kissed or touched him left only one assumption: Magnus was furious with him.

_Great._

Alec sighed.

“I just wanted to see you, okay? Because I’ve missed you. I mean... we barely had time for each other lately. And I know you said that it was okay that I spend another weekend at the law firm and all. But I am not blind, Magnus. I noticed the disappointment in your eyes. Besides, do you have any idea how hard it is to resist you when you’re pouting at me?”

“So, you’re blaming me for pouting at you for you nearly getting yourself killed?”

“What? No! Why are you making this so hard for me?”

Magnus raised his eyebrows.

Alec huffed. “Seriously? I’m trying to apologize here. And I’m really not good at apologies so would you please...” He waved his arms in a flourish, searching for the right words. Too bad that his mind went blank again. Why were they actually having this sort of argument in the first place? 

“Help you out with the hard part?” Magnus traced the rim of his glass with his index finger and chuckled.

“You’re honestly infuriating sometimes.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment, darling.”

Alec crossed his arms. He leaned against a wooden counter because of course Magnus’ cabin came with a freaking bar, too. 

“Okay, fine. I’m an idiot. Because instead of spending the weekend with my boyfriend, I chose to listen to my mother and look over these case files. And because I’m an even bigger idiot, I did send Jace, who offered his help, away so that he could propose to Clary instead. Which I hope he didn’t fuck up by the way. Point is, I was sitting in my office, thinking about my wonderful and understanding boyfriend and asked myself what the hell I was actually doing there? So guess what? I decided to drive to _Alicante_ to pay you a surprise visit since you told me that you had to work this weekend after all. Imagine my surprise when Maureen of all people told me that you took some days off.” 

“Alec, I’m—” Magnus began but Alec raised his hand and he closed his mouth immediately.

“I’m taking an uber all the way to Simon and Isabelle, hoping that at least Simon can tell me where you are. He did, although I pretty much had to force my brother-in-law to hand me over the keys to his van to get to you. Not to mention that my sister is mad at me because she thinks I fucked this— _us_ ” he gestured towards Magnus and himself, “—up. On top of that, the damn van breaks down in the middle of nowhere. So, I’m calling Simon for help. But since this is just my lucky day, the battery of my phone dies on me.”

“Alec, you have to...”

“Maybe it was a stupid idea to drive up all the way to you in this weather,” Alec continued, voice low and trembling. It was as if he had closed himself off completely. Not even noticing Magnus anymore who put his glass on the coffee table. “But I was worried about you and I really, _really_ needed to see you. So, please explain to me why the hell you didn’t tell me where you’ve went? Or why you haven’t picked up one of my endless calls when you had no such doubts the second Simon called you. I don’t understand this, Magnus. I really don’t.”

The last words barely a whisper. 

It wasn’t an accusation. Far from it. 

But it hurt.

There was so much sadness in Alec’s hazel eyes. He looked up and noticed that Magnus had taken a step towards him. Like he was thinking about coming and hugging Alec. Assuring him that all would be fine somehow although they both knew that it wasn’t that easy. It was like there was a sudden rift between them. A rift of many unspoken words. 

A shadow flitted over Magnus’ striking face. As if Magnus was battling against himself. In this very moment, Alec realized that Magnus wasn’t sure of himself or the right course of action. 

“Because I...” Magnus turned around and looked outside, not one bit caring for the beautiful snowy scenery in front of him. He started to fumble with his rings when Alec approached him.

“Yes?” Alec asked, observant. He was standing so close to Magnus that their shoulders nearly brushed against each other. In fact, he had to fold his arms behind his back because the need to curl his fingers around Magnus’ forearm was unbearable.

“It’s confusing. Kind of.”

Alec squinted his eye. “Seriously? I was worried sick and the only thing you can come up with now is that it’s confusing?”

Magnus picked up his drink and drowned it with one gulp. Then he went to his bar and poured himself another one. “I didn’t want this to happen. Believe me.”

“What is going on? Honestly, if you don’t wanna see me, just tell me so and I’ll leave right away.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Magnus huffed in annoyance like it was the dumbest thing he had ever heard in his life. “Of course I wanted to see you.”

“Then why did you lie to me?”

Magnus winced. “I didn’t lie to you. I just... left out certain parts because I didn’t want you to feel guilty.” He poured himself another drink. “Besides, Simon knew where I was.”

“Oh, that really makes me feel so much better,” Alec deadpanned, snorting.

“Listen. The thing is... you and I... we’re—”

“Wait a second.” Alec held up one finger, brows furrowed. He stepped towards the bar and asked in an alarmingly calm tone: “Are you trying to break up with me?”

_“Alexander...”_

“Oh my God, you are totally breaking up with me,” Alec said, barely able to breathe properly anymore. He was shaking to the core. “I am such an idiot. I drove up all the way to see you and to tell you that I love you but instead you’re breaking up with me.”

Magnus’ head jerked up. His eyes widened. The glass he was holding moments ago smashed on the tiled floor in thousand pieces. “You... what did you just say?”

Alec shook his head in defeat. He pointed to the entrance door. “I-I should... go.”

Magnus was at his side in the blink of an eye. “Don’t you dare run away from me now, Alec Lightwood,” he warned. He grabbed his wrist but Alec brushed him off immediately. 

“Why not?” 

“Because I love you, you goddamn idiot!”

Alec blinked in shock. “You _love_ me?”

Magnus rolled his eyes in an exasperated way. “Why else do you think I—”

Whatever Magnus had planned to say, Alec didn’t let him. Instead, he cupped Magnus’ face and crashed their mouths together. A kiss that caught Magnus totally off guard. He made a choked sound before closing his eyes and kissing Alec back just as fervently. His hands were on Alec’s shoulders, drawing him closer to his chest. Their bodies melted together in such a right and perfect way as they kissed each other like their lives depended on it.

Alec pinned Magnus against the bar, shoving his knee between Magnus’ legs. Their chests pressed flush together. Fingertips wandered lazily over their arms and napes until finally reaching some bare skin there. Heavy and hot breaths. Moans. Their noses squished while they continued to kiss passionately. Tongues collided, battling a fight nobody intended to win. 

Magnus whimpered, combing through Alec’s thick raven hair that had been a mess since he had gotten out of bed. Now it was just a lost case. Alec couldn’t care less.

He peppered Magnus’ face with gentle kisses. On his cheeks. The sharp jawline. The tip of his nose. And finally on his forehead. When he started to lick Magnus’ neck, his boyfriend couldn’t hold back a groan any longer and tilted his head to give Alec better access. Alec gladly took the hint, his hot breath caressed the sensitive skin there and he left open-mouthed kisses on Magnus’ long neck, sucking on his bobbing Adam’s apple.

“Can’t believe you really love me,” Alec murmured inbetween kisses, breathless.

“Me neither,” Magnus quipped.

Alec might have been offended if Magnus’ hands didn’t grip his ass to pull him even closer if that was possible. Alec threw his head back, biting his lip. On the verge of losing any kind of control he still might have. The bulge in Magnus’ pants was clearly evident and a sign that it was affecting him as well. 

Eventually, Magnus started to grind against Alec’s crotch, sending waves of pleasure through his body and making his skin tingle. Little moans escaped Alec’s mouth, eyes clouded with lust.

“Just know that I’m still furious at you,” Magnus said.

“Because I came?” 

Magnus cocked his head, smirking. He kissed the corner of his boyfriend’s mouth. “Oh, trust me, darling. We’ll get to that part,” he purred and snaked his leg around Alec’s waist, tugging at his cardigan until Magnus’ hands finally lay on the soft skin on the small of Alec’s back, digging into the dimples there. “But you ate all the cupcakes by yourself.” A seductive whisper, followed by licks with his tongue over Alec’s pulse point over and over again.

Alec moaned unashamedly. “Well, you can gladly... eat me.”

“Alexander! Look at you making an awful innuendo,” Magnus retorted proudly.

He yanked at Alec’s distorted sweater and a heartbeat later it finally flew through the room along with the cardigan. Alec couldn’t bring himself to care where it landed, not when Magnus’ fingertips where brushing, exploring and wandering over his abs now with such devotion that all he could do was pant and hold onto Magnus’ broad shoulders. 

“Fuck,” he croaked when Magnus cupped his throbbing cock through his sweatpants. His legs were about to give up any second, his brain having already shut down. “Bed. Now!” 

“Someone’s eager,” Magnus snickered. His smug grin disappeared when Alec hastily unbuttoned his shirt and waistcoat, ripping at a button until it finally sprang free, and sucked at his boyfriend’s collarbone. An instant later Magnus’ clothing got the same treatment as Alec’s discarded clothes before and warm lips were brushing over Magnus’ pecs again, leaving a wet trail going downwards. “Yes. Bed. Now,” Magnus nodded, groaning.

They stumbled into Magnus’ bedroom, all the way kissing and touching. A messy mixture of teeth and lips and tongues.

At one point, the back of Alec’s knees hit the edge of the bed. Magnus pushed him down with his palm and Alec landed flat on his back. With a fluid cat-like movement he straddled Alec’s hips, his ass directly over where Alec wanted him so badly. Alec wriggled helplessly, trapped between the bed and Magnus’ hard body, trying to get some friction. 

Magnus grinned because Alec’s pale skin against the dark grey sheet was an incredibly hot view. He rolled his hips tantalizingly and Alec’s eyes rolled back. Alec covered his mouth with his arm, trying to suppress the loud moans that left his lips. Which encouraged Magnus to rub his ass even more against Alec’s clothed erection. 

He bent down to kiss Alec once more, both of his palms brushing through Alec’s silky chest hair. This time it was a languid and lazy kiss. No rush. But full of awe and admiration for each other. Their tongues met, taking their time to explore. When the need for air got too much, they parted, both panting, their pupils dilated. 

“Magnus, _please_ —” Alec breathed heavily. “Stop with the teasing.”

“I didn’t do anything,” he replied in an innocent tone but his eyes were clearly looking down at Alec with a devilish gaze.

“That’s exactly the problem.”

Magnus chuckled. “So impatient, my love.”

Alec nearly melted when Magnus called him “my love” again. There was so much love in those brown eyes that he gulped. He really couldn’t believe that this amazing man did truly love him. Magnus had chosen him. He wanted to be with him. Alec would never understand what he did to deserve such a wonderful and gorgeous boyfriend.

Magnus’ fingers started to play teasingly with the seam of Alec’s sweatpants and Alec felt the urge to scream when Magnus avoided putting his hand on his cock and instead brushed over his thighs. This was pure torture. He was just about to complain when Magnus pushed his pants and boxer briefs down in one swift motion. Finally. His cock sprang free, laying heavy on his stomach, already leaking with precome. Alec sighed with relief, arching his back. He needed Magnus to touch him. 

Magnus wet his lips, tracing fine lines over Alec’s thighs, his waist and the curves of his abs with his fingertips. “You’re so beautiful,” he murmered.

“No, I’m not,” Alec disagreed. He put his hands on Magnus’ pert ass, digging his fingers into it and massaged his bottom which made Magnus bite his lip, eyes closed. “But you are.” 

Magnus moaned. 

“And you’re definitely wearing too many clothes.”

Alec curled his arm around Magnus’ waist and manhandled him so that Magnus was now lying on his back. He yelped in surprise when Alec towered over him and got comfortable between his legs. This way, their cocks brushed deliciously against each other. 

Alec cupped Magnus’ face with both hands, kissing him with all the love he had for the man. One arm propped on his elbow, Alec’s fingers skimmed over Magnus’ biceps, the smooth skin of his pecs and down to the rim of his pants. Seductively, he curled his fingers into Magnus’ pants while his thumb stroked absentmindly over the zipper.

“Now _you_ are not playing fair, darling.” It was more a purr than a complaint.

Alec shrugged but his eyes were full of hunger. He just wanted to lick all over Magnus’ body. Taste him and see him shatter while his hands explored every plane and angle of his muscular body. “What can I say? I’ve learned from the best.”

Alec pressed a quick kiss on Magnus’ mouth before he dragged the zipper down almost unbearably slow. Magnus lifted his hips and Alec got rid of the disposable fabric. He placed an open-mouthed kiss on Magnus’ throbbing erection, his tongue licking a wet stripe over the thin material of his briefs. Magnus panted, his hands tugging hard at the sheets, knuckles turning white. 

“Are you sure about this?” Alec asked, licking and sucking at the inside of Magnus’ thighs.

Magnus bit on his bottom lip to keep from moaning. “I swear to God if you’re stopping I’m going to kill you.”

“I thought you loved me.”

“Then quit talking and start fucking me.”

Alec tutted. “No restraint. Absolutely no restraint.” 

With one quick movement Magnus’ briefs were gone. They both moaned at the sensation of being completely naked, hot skin on hot skin.

Magnus stretched over the bed, giving Alec a perfect view of his ass. Alec’s breath hitched in his throat. He nipped at his bottom lip while Magnus opened the top drawer of the bedside table, frantically searching for lube and condoms and threw everything in Alec’s direction. 

“Be prepared,” he smirked at Alec’s puzzled face. 

Alec rolled his eyes, amused. “You were never a boy scout,” he said, nuzzling Magnus’ earlobe.

“Says who?”

Alec arched an eyebrow and pushed a single lube-coated finger slowly inside of Magnus. And with that Magnus shut up immediately. The only thing that left his mouth from there on were moans, curses and pleas to keep going, all the while Alec peppered kisses on Magnus’ heated skin. He pinched his nipples with his teeth, distracting Magnus, when he pushed a second finger inside his hole. Very, very carefully he started to scissor him open. Magnus already inbetween delirium and pure lust, the brown skin glazing with a thin layer of sweat.

When Alec inserted the third finger, crooking them just in the right and perfect way to hit that special spot deep inside of him, Magnus turned into a whimpering and incoherently babbling mess.

“I’m ready. Just get inside of me, Alexander,” he panted. It sounded more like a demand than a plea.

At the look of his halfway gone boyfriend, Alec forgot to breathe for two long heartbeats. Never in his life had he seen anything remotely as beautiful as Magnus in this moment. Maybe this was what heaven might look like.

Alec withdrew his fingers from Magnus’ puckered hole which quivered in anticipation. He grabbed a condom package and ripped it open. With trembling hands he put the condom over his throbbing cock and squeezed a rich amount of lube on his hand, warming it up before coating his cock.

Placing his hands on each side of Magnus’ body, he leaned down to kiss Magnus once more before he aligned his cock with Magnus’ entrace. Magnus wrapped his legs around Alec’s waist. Want. Desire. Love. All shown in those deep brown eyes that stared at Alec and burned their way into his soul when Alec slowly pushed inside. Inch by inch. Until he bottomed out. They both inhaled sharply. Overwhelmed by the indescribable feeling of being connected in the most intimate way. 

Gently, Alec started to move. Magnus arched his back in response, head buried in the various pillows. Soon, Alec picked up speed, thrusting faster into him. He felt Magnus scratching his burgundy colored nails over his spine, digging them into Alec’s muscular back and encouraging him to go even faster. Alec ground his teeth, muffling the moans that tried to escape his mouth. But when Magnus bit into his shoulder, teeth grazing over his collarbone, Alec couldn’t suppress them any longer. He swore Magnus looked very smug. That was until he changed the angle a little bit and hit Magnus’ prostate dead on. Magnus whimpered, his fingers grabbing Alec’s hips in an almost painful way.

It only took a few more strokes until Magnus came, spilling thick white stripes of cum over his stomach. Alec followed him shortly after, waves of pleasure washing over him, feeling like he might just pass out any second. He collapsed onto Magnus, both panting hard and whispering words of love and adoration.

After another minute, still trying to catch their breaths in the afterglow and too exhausted to move, Magnus brushed away some wet strands of Alec’s dark hair and kissed his sweaty forehead. They smiled at each other, sharing languid kisses, before Alec got up and entered the bathroom to clean himself up. Once he was done, he went back to Magnus with a wet washcloth and a towel and started to clean him up, too. All the while Magnus looked at him like he had gotten him the moon and stars.

When in fact, it was Alec’s heart. And it had already belonged to Magnus for a while now.

Alec covered their bodies with the duvet that lay half on the floor. Then, he curled himself around Magnus, legs entwined and head resting in the crook of Magnus’ neck. Magnus hugged him, fingers trailing lazily over Alec’s back. 

“I love you, Magnus,” Alec yawned, eyes flickering and exhaustion about to win him over.

Magnus kissed his temple. “I love you, too, my Alexander.”

Alec smiled, satisfied, snuggling even further into Magnus, before sleep finally welcomed him with open arms.

*

“So, you really hid out in the woods because you were anxious that I didn’t love you back?” Alec frowned, propping his head up on an elbow and facing his boyfriend. “That’s just stupid, Magnus.” 

“Says the man who drove up all the way in Simon’s rusty van. In a snowstorm. Without a working radiator,” Magnus scoffed but he was smiling softly. He rolled on his side and started brushing his fingertips ever so slowly over Alec’s arm, making him shiver and lean further into the touch. 

On the horizon, the early morning sun rose over the frosty scenery. A vibrant play of colors, going from a bright yellow over pink and purple to a pale blue. It had snowed over night and a new layer of snow covered the treetops and landscape. 

They’ve been awake for a while, lying in bed with their legs entangled, the duvet covering their waists. Happy and all smiles, simply enjoying the presence of each other. A warm cocoon in the coldness of the new day rising. 

“I told you, I didn’t know that,” Alec retorted, closing his eyes and enjoying the feeling of Magnus’ knowing fingers that circled his nipples in a teasing way, without touching or pinching them. He had to bite his lip to keep the moan in that wanted to slip out of his mouth.

“It was still a bad idea.”

“You’re just mad that I ate the cupcakes all by myself. Which were delicious, by the way.”

“True,” Magnus admitted with a lopsided grin but he got serious instantly. “Though mostly I’m mad at you for risking your life. Imagine what would have happened if Simon hadn’t reached me and I hadn’t gotten to you in time. Please, promise me that you’ll never do something stupid like this again, Alexander.”

Alec nodded.

Magnus cupped Alec’s chin, forcing him to look at him. “Promise,” he pleaded.

“Yes, I promise.” He leaned over Magnus, pressing him into the mattress with his body. He carressed Magnus’ cheek with his thumb like he was the most precious thing in the world. “But only if you give me your word that you won’t lie to me again. Because none of this would have happened if you’d just told me where you were going in the first place.”

“I just wanted to get away for a few days without you worrying or feeling guilty. And knowing that you would be working over the weekend was the perfect excuse to do that. Especially since I know how important your job is to you. Besides, you never would have found out about it under normal circumstances.”

Alec combed his hand through Magnus’ black hair that was all soft and smooth now without any hair product in it. “Magnus, you’re a successful businessman who owns one of the best restaurants in New York. Stop acting like your work isn’t as important as mine.”

“But you’re a lawyer—”

Alec rolled his eyes. “Yes, I’m a lawyer but I am also the guy who is in love with the most charming...” He kissed Magnus on his left eyelid. “...generous...” Another kiss on the right eyelid. “... and gorgeous man on earth.” Finally, he kissed him on the mouth, all tender and slow and languid. Kisses full of love and promises.

“You’re way too good with words, Alexander,” Magnus purred and hugged Alec tight, looking at him through half-lidded eyes, a mischievous twitch at the corners of his lips.

“You know what else I’m very good at?” 

“Oh, you should definitely show me...” 

Magnus’s breath hitched when Alec shifted his position between Magnus’ legs slightly so that their cocks rubbed against each other in the most tempting way. He moaned when Alec’s tongue flicked out and he started to leave open-mouthed kisses on his neck. He licked over the smooth, sensitive skin there and blew slightly over the wet spots before sucking at it again. Magnus shivered and wiggled on the bed, trying to get more friction. 

“You’re an awful distraction, darling,” he gasped, tracing his fingernails over Alec’s spine towards his ass. “Sent to me directly from hell, I suppose.”

Alec propped himself up on his elbows and looked down at him. “Most likely,” he smirked.

Suddenly, the noise of a ringing phone cut through the silence. They both looked at each other and groaned. Alec nuzzled his head in the crook of Magnus’ neck, clinging onto him. “Ignore it,” he sighed, the annoyance in his tone more than audible.

Why couldn’t the world leave them alone for like five minutes? Even at the end of the world there was an incident that called for them, apparently. He knew he was exaggerating the situation but well... He wanted to spent the day with Magnus in bed and not think about their obligations, work, his family or the cruel world itself. Next time they were going to have some much deserved quality time together, Alec really should convince Magnus to turn off the damn phone for good. 

Magnus placed a kiss on Alec’s tousled hair. “It’s probably urgent,” he countered, as usual the voice of reason.

“It’s only Simon. Simon and urgent combined in one sentence is just wrong. I’m telling you he’s simply calling because he wants to know if we have enough lube and condoms.”

“You forget that because of him I got to you in time, my dear.”

Alec rolled off of Magnus, taking a deep breath. “Yes, and I can guarantee you that he will not stop telling me this until the day I die.” He crossed his arms, clearly unhappy with the sudden turn of events.

Magnus laughed out loud. He kissed Alec’s wrinkled forehead and climbed out of the warm bed to pick up the annoying phone in the living room. 

Well, Alec mused, if there was one good thing coming out of this interruption, it was the phenomenal view of Magnus’ bare ass and the way he swung his hips when walking, which Alec very much appreciated.

“Hi, Simon,” Alec heard Magnus say in a way too cheerful voice and rolled his eyes. 

Some muffled talking. 

Alec was pretty sure he didn’t wanna know what they were talking about. Not at all.

“Yes, we’re coming,” Magnus said for the approximately fifth time before ending the call. He got back into bed to his frowning and not very much happy looking boyfriend and snuggled closer to his side, laying his hand on Alec’s chest, one leg curling around Alec’s hip.

“Please tell me that ‘we’re coming’ means you fucking me.”

Magnus chuckled. “More like... your sister’s water just broke and they’re now driving to the hospital.”

Alec turned his head and narrowed his eyes. “Wait... are you serious?” He asked, in utter disbelief, because he really thought his boyfriend was joking.

Magnus hummed.

“My family has the worst timing ever.” Alec groaned and sank back into the pillow. Of course he knew that his sister didn’t plan this but honestly, couldn’t fate or destiny or simply the world just leave them alone for another 24 hours? Was that really too much to ask for?

“You do love them,” Magnus argued, kissing the corner of Alec’s mouth. 

Alec snorted. “Debatable.” 

“Come on, darling, you know you need to calm Simon down because there is a good chance that the nurses will ban him for all eternity or Isabelle might shoot him when he won’t shut up for like a second.”

“I could simply knock him out,” Alec threw in nonchalantly, a very smug grin quirking up his lips. The thought of this possibility somehow got him in a very good mood.

“Alec...” 

He took a deep breath, resigning. “Okay, fine... we’re going. But I hope you know what you’re missing out.” Alec swung his legs out of bed, about to head into the bathroom. 

“Alexander?” Magnus said in a seductive voice, making Alec turn around. “What makes you think that?”

Alec squinted his eyes.

Magnus winked.

Suddenly it dawned on Alec. “Oh.”

“Oh, indeed.” Magnus grinned like a Cheshire cat. Seconds later he was out of bed, kissing a surprised Alec hard on the mouth, tongues playing together in a passionate way while they both stumbled into the bathroom, kissing and laughing all the way.

To take a shower. Of course.

Among other things.

*

If it took them longer than usual to get back to Brooklyn, it only had to do with a lot of fresh-fallen snow on the roads and nothing with them having some fun in the shower. 

Absolutely nothing.

And well, it was not like their presence was actually needed anymore. Simon sat on Isabelle’s bed, one arm around her shoulders and a blissful glint in his eyes, and Alec was pretty sure that he had cried some tears of joy at one point. Meanwhile, Izzy was holding their newborn son Benjamin in her arms, looking both beautiful and amazed at the same time. 

When she looked up and saw Magnus and Alec standing at the far end of the room, their hands entwined, her lips curled into a broad smile. Pleased, she nodded to Alec. Like he had just done something right in his life.

Alec smiled back at her and pulled Magnus, who was visibly touched by the scene, tighter against his chest, fitting just perfectly into Alec’s arms. Then, he kissed him softly on the temple.

Yes. This felt right.

So right.

**Author's Note:**

> Let's say it together: Awwww. ♥♥♥  
> Don't you just love a really cheesy happy end? I know I do. These two idiots. So in love and happy. All is good now.
> 
> Anyway, let me know what you think of this... monster. Which, I swear, was supposed to be a cute and short companion fic. Yeah, apparently I have as much chill as Alec. lol
> 
> Thanks for reading, pumpkins. I live for comments and kudos because they brighten every author's day. :) 
> 
> Come and talk and scream with me over these two idiots! I'm [magnusandalexander](http://magnusandalexander.tumblr.com/) over at tumblr.
> 
> take care,  
> A.


End file.
